


claw marks

by roads (lavis)



Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: sasuke opens up, finally.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580464
Kudos: 5





	claw marks

He felt the medicine surge through him, stinging him like honey bees attacking out of anger. He hissed as the woman in front of him gently took out of needle out of his vein and wrapped his arm with bandages to prevent the bleeding. He watched her carefully, envisioning the diamond seal spread through her body like it did at the battlefield. He kept staring at the seal underneath his raven traces. She reminded him of an empty canvas with only one stroke – the art unfinished. And he wondered if he could polish the painting. 

He curled his fists as he sat up on the hospital bed, “You remind me of her.”

The diamond seal heiress turned while she put away the supplies, waiting for him to continue, afraid that he would not tell more if she spoke. She stepped forward quietly, pulling up a chair and sat down, nodding him to continue.

“My mother,” his voice soft, tasting it, vast glimpses of the woman who nurtured him, “You remind me of her.”

Sakura breathed in, “You never talk about them,” her hand finding his, “You never talk about your family.”


End file.
